SORTILEGIO DE AMOR
by Anne Saotome Tendo
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando la desgracia te golpea? ¿ha traido alguna vez la desgracia el AMOR?
1. Capitulo 1 cayendo en desgracia

Antes que nada los personajes no me pertenecen son única y exclusivamente de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, hago esta historia sin animo de lucro, solo por diversión y para los fans de este maravilloso manga.

SORTILEGIO DE AMOR

TOMO I

CAPITULO 1

*CAYENDO EN DESGRACIA*

Escuche como abrieron la puerta principal- "han llegado" –pensé entonces entraron en la sala donde yo miraba la tv- Akane tienes visita, te espera en el dojo –le dije sin mirarla, apagué la tv y las mire Akane se soltaba del abrazo de Kasumi pero no fue eso lo que me sorprendió, fue su cara, bueno sus caras pues la de Kasumi no mostraba mejor aspecto que la de Akane, la única diferencia es que mientras que el rostro de Kasumi parecía preocupado, el rostro de Akane parecía deprimido, sin vida, sin esa chispa que caracterizaba a mi hermanita y de la cual no había el más mínimo rastro –algo malo pasa- pensé y me acerque a Kasumi mientras Akane se alejaba en dirección al dojo.

Algo está mal Nabiki, muy mal- me dijo con suavidad mirando mi preocupado semblante

Lo sé, lo he notado en cuanto las vi ¿Qué pasa Kasumi? –pregunte

No lo sé, no quiso decirme nada, dijo que hablaríamos más tarde –respondió

Kasumi crees que estaría bien, que fuéramos… –no continúe, la verdad es que la preocupación me estaba dejando sin habla.

Supongo que si después de todo le cuenta todo a él y dudo mucho que quiera decirnos algo hoy estoy segura de que nos esquivara- me dijo Kasumi, me había comprendido, yo solo asentí levemente y comenzamos a caminar hacia el dojo, nos asomamos cuidadosamente para evitar ser descubiertas y entonces me quede helada, Akane corría hacia él lanzándose a su brazos mientras lloraba-ohh por Dios-pensé, jamás había visto a Akane llorar de esa manera ni siquiera cuando mama murió….

...

Leía atentamente un libro cuando escuche la puerta del consultorio abrirse, aparte la mirada del libro y mirando hacia mi hermanita que acababa de salir, sonreí esperando buenas noticias pero…

La sonrisa me duro poco, en cuanto vi a Akane supe que algo andaba mal recuerdo que pensé "cielo santo".

Akane- la llame pero ella no me contesto- Akane- insistí —estas pálida y llorosa, ¿que pasa?, ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?

Solo quiero irme a casa Kasumi, por favor no me preguntes nada, solo llévame a casa—pidió susurrante

Pero Akane—insistí yo

Por favor no quiero hablar solo quiero ir a casa, mas tarde hablaremos—me dijo de una manera suplicante así que decidí desistir por ahora, para no agobiarla, me acerque a ella y abrazándola emprendimos juntas el camino de vuelta a casa.

Lo primero que oímos al entrar en casa fue a Nabiki –Akane tienes visita, te espera en el dojo-no necesite mas para saber quién era la visita de mi hermanita, la sentí separarse de mí y la vi dirigirse al dojo, Nabiki se acerco a mí y vi en su rostro la cara de preocupación que estaba segura asomaba a la mía.

Algo está mal Nabiki, muy mal—le dije suavemente

Lo sé, lo he notado en cuanto las vi ¿Qué pasa Kasumi? – me dijo

No lo sé, no quiso decirme nada, dijo que hablaríamos más tarde – respondí

Kasumi crees que estaría bien, que fuéramos… –no continúo pero no era necesario sabía a que se refería, quería que los espiáramos.

Supongo que si después de todo le cuenta todo a él y dudo mucho que quiera decirnos algo hoy estoy segura de que nos esquivara- le dije, ella se limito a asentir y entonces nos encaminamos al dojo, nos asomamos con cuidado para evitar ser vistas y justo entonces vimos a nuestra hermanita correr hacia él y lanzarse a sus brazos llorando, un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda y entonces comprendí que lo que le habían dicho a Akane era verdaderamente horrible… "ohh kami auxílianos" pensé asustada.

...

Lo siento señorita Tendo pero me temo que hemos hecho todo lo que podíamos hacer, su problema ya es demasiado grave, mi consejo es que busque a su familia y pase con ellos los últimos meses que le quedan –las palabras del médico me cayeron como un balde de agua fría – ¿ya no podía hacer nada? –Pensé incrédula – ¿acababan de de decirme que me iba a morir? ¿Que me resignara?, no eso no podía ser así, esta no es la respuesta que me esperaba cuando una semana antes mi mejor amigo me había traído al hospital tras sufrir un desmayo camino a casa, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas nunca había pensado que algo así me pudiera ocurrir a mi –doctor de verdad no puede hacer nada, ¿no hay más que hacer? –suplique desesperada

Es lamentable pero así es señorita, su enfermedad está ya muy avanzada según revelan los estudios –asustada me levante del asiento y salí del consultorio más que deprimida, mi hermana Kasumi me esperaba fuera con una sonrisa, segura de que no habría malas noticias, sonrisa que perdió al verme.

Akane- me llamo pero yo no conteste –Akane –insistió –estas pálida y llorosa, ¿que pasa?, ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?

Solo quiero irme a casa Kasumi, por favor no me preguntes nada, solo llévame a casa- pedí susurrante

Pero Akane –insistió ella

Por favor no quiero hablar solo quiero ir a casa, mas tarde hablaremos –le dije, no se que denotaba mi tono de voz, pero mi hermana me abrazo, sin preguntar mas y así nos dirigimos hacia la casa…

Akane tienes visita –dijo mi hermana Nabiki tan pronto nos vio llegar –te espera en el dojo –completo, no necesite que me dijera su nombre, sabia quien era, me separe de Kasumi y me aleje, de reojo vi a Nabiki acercarse a ella, con el mismo semblante preocupado que Kasumi tenía pintado.

Me dirigí aprisa al dojo ansiosa y huyendo de mis hermanas, quería evitar por ahora las preguntas que Nabiki me exigiría responder, entre en el dojo y ahí estaba él, mi mejor amigo, el hombre del cual yo estaba profunda y secretamente enamorada, sonriéndome.

Sé que hoy te daban los resultados de tus análisis, lamento no haber podido acompañarte, pero he venido para saber cómo estas –me dijo y hasta ahí llego mi autocontrol, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y antes de darme cuenta me había arrojado a sus brazos llorando desconsolada…

...

Cuanto tiempo tendría de haber llegado al dojo Tendo? –pensé, sin duda alguna no habrían sido más de 10 minutos, cuando había llegado al dojo Nabiki me había abierto la puerta y antes de darme tiempo siquiera a preguntar... –Akane no ha regresado todavía, Ranma –me informo, yo asentí y entre me dirigí al dojo a esperarla, mientras su hermana se dirigía a la sala desde donde se oía el sonido de la tv, si definitivamente no habrían pasado más de 10 minutos cuando Akane entro al dojo, mi mejor amiga como siempre estaba preciosa o al menos eso fue lo que vi en primera instancia un segundo después note su palidez, ¿no podía haberse enojado porque no había podido acompañarle, no?, después de todo yo no le había asegurado que la acompañaría, ni ella me lo había pedido –Sé que hoy te daban los resultados de tus análisis, lamento no haber podido acompañarte, pero he venido para saber cómo estas –le dije avergonzado por no haberme preocupado más, después de todo yo mismo le había llevado al médico una semana atrás cuando se había desmayado de repente, en ese momento me preocupe bastante hacia días que se veía mal pero ella insistía en que solo tenía malestares leves, solía decir incluso que probablemente solo era el preludio de un catarro, pero ¿los catarros no ocasionan desmayos no?, incrédulo vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas – ¿Cómo puede haberle afecto tanto el que no haya ido con ella? –pensé, pero Akane hizo algo que no me esperaba, en lugar del golpe que estaba seguro me propinaría, corrió hacia mí y me abrazo mientras lloraba estrepitosamente, yo me limite a devolverle el abrazo sin decir nada, repentinamente consciente de que algo muy grave le pasaba, nunca la había visto así y yo que tontamente pensé que esa palidez se debía a que estaba enojada, ¡ja! Que idiota –ya tranquila bonita, todo estará bien–le dije intentando consolarla pero en mi, una inquietud que no llegaba a comprender me helo el alma y me detuvo el corazón...


	2. capitulo 2 dolorosas confesiones

Los personajes no son míos yo solo los uso para crear estas historias como pasatiempo y sin ánimo de lucro.

AVISO: este capítulo contiene escenas lemon así que si no te gustan este tipo de escenas, puedes elegir no leerlo o simplemente saltarte la escena lemon.

TOMO I

CAPITULO II

DOLOROSAS CONFECIONES

Ohh si no se me había ocurrido otra mejor manera de esquivar a Ranma, mientras lloraba arropada entre sus brazos me di cuenta de que tan pronto como consiguiera tener de vuelta mi autocontrol el preguntaría el porqué lloraba así, por lo tanto debía hacer algo para evitarlo no tenía ganas de hablar de eso con nadie ni siquiera con Ranma así que me esforcé por recuperar mi perdida compostura y como imagine en cuanto lo logre el pregunto –Akane linda ¿Qué tienes, que te sucede? –yo incapaz de contarle en ese instante hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, lo abofeteé y salí corriendo del dojo tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con volver a salir, vi a mis hermanas estupefactas a la entrada del dojo recién me daba cuenta de que habían estado espiando, pero no les preste mayor atención corrí hacia mi habitación y eche el pestillo dejando a un sorprendido Ranma y a mis incrédulas hermanas atrás.

…..

Increíble –pensé hace un minuto lloraba como magdalena sobre mi y al minuto siguiente me abofetea – ¿que se supone que fue lo que hice? –pensé en voz alta

Eso quisiéramos saber –dijo Kasumi entrando al dojo con Nabiki a su lado

Esperábamos que te contara que era lo que la tiene así, pero en definitiva lo que hizo no me lo he esperado –agrego Nabiki

¿Como ustedes tampoco saben porque esta así? ¿No les ha dicho nada? ¿Qué le ha dicho el médico? –pregunte extrañado mientras me sobaba la mejilla enrojecida del golpe

He tranquilo son demasiadas preguntas a la vez ¿no crees? –murmuro Nabiki aunque yo no le preste demasiada atención estaba esperando la respuesta de Kasumi pues por lo que sabía había sido ella quien la había acompañado

No ha querido decirme nada, lo único que dijo es que quería volver a casa –el tono de voz de Kasumi denotaba su preocupación

Está bien pero si esta así no debe ser nada agradable tengo que hablar con ella debemos saber que le sucede –dije decidido a ir a su habitación a buscarla y a tumbar incluso la puerta si se negaba a abrirme

No será mejor que la dejemos por hoy, yo también estoy preocupada pero si está enferma lo mejor sería no agobiarla, vete a casa Ranma te aseguro que todo estará bien, mañana tendrá mucho mejor ánimo –me dijo Kasumi con voz dulce y conciliadora, tuve que aceptar que ella tenía razón Akane me lo contaría de todas formas nunca me ocultaba nada así como yo nunca le ocultaba nada nos teníamos mucha confianza así que era seguro que me lo diría

Está bien pero pase lo que pase no dejen de avisarme –les pedí Kasumi asintió a mi pedido y me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme.

…

Apenas me recuperaba del shock de ver llorar a mi hermana como nunca cuando otra de sus acciones me dejo sin habla ¿lo había abofeteado?, no podía creerlo, digo no era nada del otro mundo que mi hermanita golpeara a Ranma pero siempre era por alguna razón, la más común que este se pasara de bocazas, pero ahora mismo el golpe no había tenido razón aparente, mire Kasumi y su desconcierto era tan evidente como el mío, entonces Akane paso corriendo a nuestro lado, pude distinguir perfectamente que nos había visto así que ahora debía saber que los espiábamos pero ese descubrimiento me preocupo aun mas, no era racional que Akane actuara así ignorándonos en lugar de reclamarnos, Kasumi y yo la vimos correr hacia la casa estaba segura que iría y se encerraría en su habitación

¿Que se supone que fue lo que hice? –oí prácticamente gritar a Ranma anonadado

Eso quisiéramos saber –dijo Kasumi entrando al dojo, yo camine a su lado

Esperábamos que te contara que era lo que la tiene así, pero en definitiva lo que hizo no me lo he esperado –agregue

¿Como ustedes tampoco saben porque esta así? ¿No les ha dicho nada? ¿Qué le ha dicho el médico? –pregunto Ranma extrañado mientras se sobaba la mejilla enrojecida del golpe

He tranquilo son demasiadas preguntas a la vez ¿no crees? –murmure pero enseguida comencé a pensar en ello ¿Qué tendría así a mi hermana?; O cielos como odiaba no enterarme de las cosas, deje de prestar atención a la conversación que mi hermana sostenía con Ranma y me concentre en mis propios pensamientos debería haber ido con ellas al médico al menos así sabría qué era lo que Akane tenía… apenas fui consciente del instante en que Ranma se fue cuando Kasumi me saco de mis pensamientos

Nabiki –oí que mi hermana me llamaba

Ehh? ¿Qué me decías Kasumi? –le pregunte

Que tenemos que hablar con Akane pero no hoy, tengo la sensación de que lo que le sucede es algo muy grave Nabiki, se veía muy agobiada debemos dejarla descansar en paz esta noche –me dijo mi hermana

No Kasumi tenemos que hablar con ella hoy, tiene que decirnos que pasa no puede tenernos así todo lo que resta del día –le dije no estaba dispuesta a pasar una noche sin información, simple y sencillamente era incapaz de soportarlo

Basta Nabiki tanto tu como yo tendremos que aguantarnos la curiosidad hasta mañana Akane necesita descansar –la decisión de mi hermana era firme no pude hacer más que suspirar probablemente sería mejor, quizás no podría dormir bien esta noche por la curiosidad, pero a juzgar por el comportamiento de Akane lo que tenía que decirnos me quitaría el sueño durante mucho tiempo…

…..

Una vez que llegue a mi habitación me permití a mi misma perder una vez más la compostura, así que me arroje llorando sobre mi cama no comprendía porque tenía que pasarme esto a mí, ¿qué es lo que yo había hecho para merecer esto?, estaba demasiado sensible con todo esto me dije – ¿donde ha quedado la chica que era capaz de resistirlo todo? –me pregunte, porque todavía hasta ayer consideraba que después de la muerte de mi madre y de enterarme que Ranma había iniciado un noviazgo, nada volvería a afectarme tanto, excepto claro enterarme de que se casaría pero estaba segura de que eso no iba a ocurrir, al menos no pronto pensé, entonces oí el sonido obvio de cuando alguien toca la puerta, sabia quien era, sin duda alguna esa seria Kasumi que habría conseguido deshacerse de Ranma, en cuyo caso de haber sido el no habría tocado tan bajo, tampoco era Nabiki ella no se abría parado a tocar, habría tratando de entrar sin más preámbulos , si definitivamente esa era Kasumi tratando de no molestarme demasiado por ello lo suave de su toque aun así no respondí, me limite a acallar mis sollozos esperando que ella no me oyera

Akane no se qué te pasa, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo y con Nabiki se que no quieres hablar ahora pero mañana tendrás que hacerlo así que descansa, te quiero Akane –oí a mi hermana decirme, el corazón se me encogió, repentinamente segura de que ahí donde estaba al otro lado de mi puerta, mi hermana sufría preocupada por mí, pero no podía hacer nada no me sentía capaz de confesar todavía que estaba condenada a la muerte…

….

Cuando vi mi hermana llorar de esa manera comprendí que lo que le había dicho el médico no era nada bueno ¿cómo iba serlo cuando ella lloraba de esa manera?, comprendí también que había estado haciéndose fuerte mientras volvíamos a casa pero al parecer al ver a Ranma no había aguantado mas, yo sabía que Akane estaba enamorada de él desde hace mucho tiempo y no es que ella me lo hubiera dicho ¡Ja! Akane jamás lo confesaría mucho menos ahora que Ranma tenía a una novia y que se le notaba tanto cuan enamorado estaba, por lo tanto era de esperarse esta reacción por parte de mi hermana, pero entonces ¿Por qué lo abofeteaba? Me pregunte, unos segundos después la vi correr hacia la salida del dojo donde estábamos nosotras ya me imaginaba los reclamos, pero ella paso de largo sin decir absolutamente nada, vi en Nabiki la cara de incredulidad cuando me miro y entonces

¿Que se supone que fue lo que hice? –vino la respuesta obvia de Ranma yo tampoco comprendía que había pasado después de todo el había sido muy dulce consolándola y todo

Eso quisiéramos saber –dije yo entrando al dojo con Nabiki a mi costado

Esperábamos que te contara que era lo que la tiene así, pero en definitiva lo que hizo no me lo he esperado –oí decir a mi hermana y claro que no se lo había esperado nadie lo había venido venir!

¿Como ustedes tampoco saben porque esta así? ¿No les ha dicho nada? ¿Qué le ha dicho el médico? –pregunto Ranma extrañado mientras se sobaba la enrojecida mejilla

He tranquilo son demasiadas preguntas a la vez ¿no crees? – le replico Nabiki aunque Ranma la ignoro, vi como sus ojos perdían enfoque mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos

No ha querido decirme nada, lo único que dijo es que quería volver a casa – le conteste a Ranma quien obviamente esperaba mi respuesta

Está bien pero si esta así no debe ser nada agradable tengo que hablar con ella debemos saber que le sucede – nadie estaba mas de acuerdo con el que yo, pero mi instinto me decía que lo último que Akane necesitaba era presión

No, será mejor que la dejemos por hoy, yo también estoy preocupada pero si está enferma lo mejor sería no agobiarla, vete a casa Ranma te aseguro que todo estará bien, mañana tendrá mucho mejor ánimo –le dije a Ranma con voz conciliadora después de ver todo lo que acababa de ver, consideraba esa acción la más correcta

Está bien pero pase lo que pase no dejen de avisarme –pidió Ranma, y se dio la vuelta para irse lo cual le agradecí profundamente

Nabiki – llame a mi hermana, dispuesta a decirle la decisión que había tomado no iba a permitir que nadie molestara a Akane por hoy necesitaba descansar ya me encargaría yo mañana de averiguar que le sucedía

Ehh? ¿Qué me decías Kasumi? –me pregunto ella, algo aturdida aun después de que había interrumpido sus pensamientos

Que tenemos que hablar con Akane pero no hoy, tengo la sensación de que lo que le sucede es algo muy grave Nabiki, se veía muy agobiada debemos dejarla descansar en paz esta noche –le dije firmemente

No Kasumi tenemos que hablar con ella hoy, tiene que decirnos que pasa no puede tenernos así todo lo que resta del día –me respondió yo sabía que la idea le molestaba ella no era de las chicas a las que les gustaba estar sin información, simplemente Nabiki no le veía provecho alguno a eso

Basta Nabiki tanto tu como yo tendremos que aguantarnos la curiosidad hasta mañana Akane necesita descansar –la decisión estaba tomada y por ningún motivo iba a permitir que Nabiki me desobedeciera, la vi suspirar y comprendí que por mucho que le molestara me haría caso.

Gracias Nabiki bueno me voy a la cocina tengo que terminar de recogerla antes de irme a la cama –le dije a mi hermana la mire asentir y después ella se fue hacia su habitación

Me dirigí a la cocina donde de inmediato me puse a ordenar todo el desastre que había quedado del almuerzo gracias a Dios mi padre no estaba, así que no tenía que preocuparme por hacer de cenar después de todo estaba segura que Akane y Nabiki no cenarían y yo también había perdido el apetito, recogí y metí los trastes en el lavavajillas, barrí el suelo y lo trapee, dejándola tan impecable como siempre, después de eso me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño, me asee y me coloque la pijama, trence mi cabello como cada noche y me dirigí a mi habitación, claro que antes pase por el cuarto de Akane me pareció oírla sollozar me acerque a la puerta y toque con suavidad pues no quería molestarla la habitación se quedo en completo silencio y entonces yo me desespere

Akane no se qué te pasa, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo y con Nabiki se que no quieres hablar ahora pero mañana tendrás que hacerlo así que descansa, te quiero Akane –le dije a través de la puerta tratando de que mi voz no delatara las gruesas lagrimas que caían por mi rostro de manera silenciosa, Akane no me respondió y yo me preocupe a un mas, el comportamiento de Akane no era para nada normal, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era esta sensación instalada en mi pecho que me recordaba los días anteriores a la muerte de nuestra madre…

…

Esta noche era la peor noche de insomnio que había tenido en mi vida, juro que es así –pensé con molestia –como podía Akane hacernos esto a Kasumi y a mí, preocuparnos de esta manera y peor aún no decirnos nada, como odiaba no saber algo, si algo me molestaba realmente era eso precisamente y si aun no había ido a exigirle que me explicara lo que pasaba era porque aparte de la promesa que le había hecho a Kasumi, me asustaba lo que Akane tuviera que decir –miedo –susurre por lo bajo, como era posible que tuviera miedo lo que Akane tenía que decirnos no podía ser tan malo, simplemente no podía…

….

Ranma, cariño que tienes has estado muy distraído toda la tarde –escuche que me reclamaban trayéndome de vuelta al instante en el que me encontraba

Lo siento discúlpame es que estoy preocupado por Akane –le dije

Mmm, tranquilo cariño no estés preocupado, olvídate por este instante de todas las preocupaciones y bésame –me contesto yo le sonreí y atrayéndola hacia mí la bese con pasión y lujuria, nuestra relación siempre había sido así desde el principio, nos separamos para recuperar aire y entonces me levante

Ya es tarde sol, será mejor que me vaya –le dije tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantar

No, quédate a dormir –me dijo y me beso de nuevo, yo sonreí ante sus palabras y correspondí su beso, me quedaría, ya mañana me encargaría de hablar con Akane, cuando me quitara de encima el estrés que me habían provocado los sucesos de la tarde –y que mejor manera de librarse del estrés, que pasar la noche entera disfrutando del bonito cuerpo de una hermosa mujer –pensé

…

Lo siento, discúlpame es que estoy preocupado por Akane –me dijo él, sus palabras me revolvieron el estomago, que tenia Akane que siempre estaba presente en su mente pensé con enfado, mas sin embargo no lo demostré, no quería discutir con él, me negaba en rotundo a volver a discutir con mi novio por culpa de esa mujer

Mmm, tranquilo cariño no estés preocupado, olvídate por este instante de todas las preocupaciones y bésame –le dije, me atrajo hacia él y me beso con ardor unos instantes antes de levantarse

Ya es tarde sol, será mejor que me vaya – me dijo mientras me tendía una mano para ayudarme a levantar

No, quédate a dormir – le pedí el sonrió ante mi pedido y yo lo bese de nuevo, sabiendo que se quedaría, pegue mi cuerpo al suyo y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que el comenzara a acariciarme, mucho menos tiempo aun cuando sentí la presión de su miembro sobre el vientre, nos desnudamos rápidamente, terriblemente excitados, no dio tiempo a mucho mas, el apenas se separo unos instantes mientras sacaba un preservativo de la cartera y se lo colocaba con rapidez, nos tumbamos en el sillón más cercano y yo abrí mis piernas para recibirlo, el sin perder más tiempo me penetro con fuerza y así comenzamos un rítmico vaivén entre gritos y gemidos…

…..

No recuerdo exactamente en qué instante me quede dormida, solo sé que llore durante largo tiempo, me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño me di una ducha y al salir escuche ruido proveniente de la cocina sabía que Kasumi ya había comenzado a preparar el desayuno, volví a mi habitación donde comencé a cepillar mi cabello, cuando termine me tumbe en la cama y cerré los ojos, unos segundos más tarde Nabiki abrió la puerta

Akane, Kasumi dice que bajemos a desayunar –dijo –sin excusas ni pretextos –agrego, así que me levante y me obligue a mi misma a bajar

Buenos días Kasumi –salude a mi hermana que extrañamente estaba ya sentada esperándonos, Nabiki entro en ese instante en el comedor

Buen día Akane-chan –respondió mi hermana, vi a Nabiki ocupar su lugar y comenzamos a desayunar, el desayuno transcurrió en un incomodo silencio, termine mi comida y observe que mis hermanas apenas habían probado bocado

Gracias Kasumi ha estado delicioso –le dije a mi hermana y me levante de la mesa –provecho –agregue

Akane espera no te vayas, tenemos que hablar –la seriedad en la voz de mi hermana me sorprendió

Siéntate Akane –me dijo Nabiki, yo volví a ocupar mi asiento nerviosa

Akane seré clara y directa, quiero que me digas que te ha dicho el médico y no voy a aceptar un silencio no me obligues a ir yo misma a preguntarle al doctor en persona –me dijo Kasumi con seriedad mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, había llegado la hora de confesar no podría posponerlo mas

No hay remedio –les dije y se me quebró la voz

¿Remedio para qué? –pregunto Nabiki

Para lo que tengo –conteste casi a gritos –tengo los días contados, el médico me ha dicho que me voy a morir –vi a mis dos hermanas palidecer y a Nabiki comenzar a temblar, yo me deshice en llanto una vez más…

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA

Bueno hasta aquí ha llegado el capitulo, como comentarios solo puedo decir que este capítulo ha tenido contenido lemon y que no será el único, respecto a esto quizás se preguntáis por qué no he sido algo mas explicita, bueno solo puedo decirles que eso ha sido porque la escena no me gusta en lo más mínimo si la he incluido ha sido porque era necesario para el desarrollo del fic.

Quiero agradecer de antemano a todos aquellos que se molestado en leer, regalándole a mi trabajo un ratito de su tiempo, mis agradecimientos especiales a BUBU30, quien ha sido el primero en dejarme mi primer review y por lo cual le dedico el capitulo.

¿Se preguntan quién es la mujer con la que se acostó Ranma?

Lo siento mis queridos amigos porque tendrán que esperar al sig. Capitulo para saber quién es…

En recompensa les regalare este diminuto adelanto:

El médico me ha dicho que mi enfermedad no tiene remedio Ranma, es cuestión de meses que muera –le dije sin más preámbulos lo vi ponerse pálido y su rostro mostraba incredulidad, pero yo tenía planeado decirle algo mas había tomado una decisión y no pensaba echarme para atrás, no quería morir sin haberle confesado mi más preciado secreto….

NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE SE TITULARA "SECRETOS REVELADOS"


	3. Capitulo 3 Secretos Revelados

Los personajes no son míos yo solo los uso para crear estas historias como pasatiempo y sin ánimo de lucro.

CAPITULO 3

SECRETOS REVELADOS

Akane seré clara y directa, quiero que me digas que te ha dicho el médico y no voy a aceptar un silencio no me obligues a ir yo misma a preguntarle al doctor en persona –le advertí seriamente y a ella se le llenaron de lagrimas los ojos, la presión en mi pecho se acentuó y la preocupación me llego a un nivel tan alto como nunca antes

No hay remedio –contesto Akane y la voz se le quebró

¿Remedio para qué? –pregunto Nabiki, las notas de ansiedad eran notorias en su voz

Para lo que tengo –contesto Akane casi gritándonos –tengo los días contados, el médico me ha dicho que me voy a morir –Nabiki y yo palidecimos vi además como comenzaba a temblar hacia mucho que a Nabiki no le sucedía algo así, pero conocía lo que le pasaba, era un tic que le quedo cerca de un año después de la muerte de nuestra madre solía pasarle cuando estaba nerviosa o asustada, Akane ella simplemente se tiro a llorar tan desesperadamente como ayer con Ranma

Akane cariño por que no lo dijiste antes habríamos ido de inmediato con otro doctor –le dije no me había dado cuenta en que instante había comenzado a llorar

NO! Ya no hay nada que hacer el médico me lo ha dicho Kasumi no tiene caso –me grito Akane

Claro que tiene caso Akane, es mas cámbiate ahora mismo saldremos para allá en unos minutos –dije poniéndome de pie

No iré a ningún lado Kasumi, me rehusó a escuchar lo mismo una vez más –sentencio mi hermana y yo supe que no la haría cambiar de parecer, después de todo lo mismo había pasado con mama habíamos visitado mas médicos y hospitales de los que podíamos recordar solo para recibir la misma respuesta y todo ese proceso había resultado agotador mucho más para Akane que aun era muy pequeña y casi no podía pasar tiempo con su mama sin comprender del todo él porque

Está bien Akane como tú digas hermanita –le dije y me acerque a ella para abrazarla, Nabiki que no había hecho nada más que temblar se acerco también y nos quedamos ahí llorando abrazadas por largo rato…

…..

Entre en la casa para encontrarme con mis tres hijas que lloraban abrazadas el corazón me dio un vuelco ¿Por qué mis chicas lloraban así? –me pregunte

Hijas, queridas ¿que les sucede? ¿Por que están así? –les pregunte preocupado

Nabiki me sorprendió mucho cuando se lanzo abrazarme, hacía años que no veía a mi hija así pues ya estaba acostumbrado a ver en ella a una reina de hielo, más sorprendente aun fue verla temblar, en ese instante comprendí que algo realmente malo pasaba

¿Qué sucede? ¿Hablen de una vez por todos los cielos? –les rogué y fue Nabiki quien me contesto

Es Akane papa, el médico le ha dicho que no puede hacer nada por ella, que va a morirse, ohh dios mío por favor no de nuevo –lloro

No! Akane dime que es mentira hija dímelo –le exigí a la menor de mis hijas

Es verdad papa –Kasumi parecía dispuesta a hablar ahora, pero solo para confirmar la desgracia

No me sigan, quiero estar sola –Akane se levanto en ese momento y se fue a su habitación

Yo me desmorone llorando mientras sentía que envejecía 10 años de golpe…

…

Akane ¿puedo puedo pasar? –la voz de Kasumi al otro lado de la puerta se oía débil apagada

Si pasa –le conteste mi tono de voz no era más fuerte que le suyo

Te he traído la cena y he venido para hablar –me dijo mi hermana

¿De que quieres hablar Kasumi? –le pregunte

De ti, de lo que harás, de lo que le dirás a Ranma

A Ranma, ¿Qué tiene el que ver en esto? –le dije a Kasumi

Es tu mejor amigo y yo se que estas enamorada de él –me soltó de repente

Pero que dices, si solo es mi amigo, quien te ha dicho que estoy enamorada de él –le dije escandalizada

Tus ojos, la manera en que lo miras no miente Akane, creo que a estas alturas deberías dejar de fingir

Pero el está con otra –susurre

Bueno Akane yo se que lo que Ranma piense es importante para ti, si yo estuviera en tu lugar no querría irme sin habérselo confesado es muy triste no saber si esa persona te puede corresponder cuando ni siquiera has hecho la lucha

¿Estas sugiriéndome que le diga que lo amo?

Estoy dándote mi punto de vista Akane, eso es todo, lo demás es tu decisión – me dijo mi hermana retirándose de la habitación, yo me quede pensando de verdad llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de Ranma pero él y yo solo éramos amigos, después de todo ¿Cómo iba a preferirme teniendo a su lado a alguien como Ukyo?, eso era algo que me preocupaba y que me desalentaba a siquiera pensar en confesárselo, pero Kasumi tenía razón la pregunta más importante que tenía que hacerme era…¿de verdad quería yo morir sin que Ranma supiera nunca lo mucho que lo amaba?...

….

Ok, ya era mucho, ya eran 4 días desde la última vez que había visto a Akane y yo no sabía nada de ella, en un principio no se había preocupado mucho después de todo no solía verla durante los fines de semana y ayer lunes no había asistido a la escuela, hasta cierto punto había pensado que quizás estaba indispuesta y dado que no había podido ir a verla por la tarde había decidido hablar con ella hoy pero... ella no se había presentado a clases de nuevo y ya era demasiado 2 días de faltas no eran algo usual en Akane tendría que ir a su casa al salir del Furinkan, ya no podía resistir mas el no saber qué pasaba con ella y eso sumado a que sus hermanas no se habían molestado en informarle a pesar de que Kasumi lo había prometido comenzaba a preocuparle si decididamente iría a buscarla a su casa tan pronto terminaran las clases tenía que conseguir deshacerse de ese mal presentimiento que cargaba desde la bofetada del viernes…

…..

Martes otro día que su hermana no asistía a clases y se negaba a asistir el día siguiente…

… FLASH BACK…

Ya no le veo el caso –le dijo Akane

Claro que tiene caso, no puedes simplemente dejar tirada la vida que llevas hasta ahora y dejar que se derrumbe todo a tus pies –le había replicado ella sin mucho éxito

Mi vida no va a derrumbarse Kasumi, se va a acabar –reclamo Akane y ella no supo que contestarle a sus palabras…

…FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

El sonido del timbre se la casa la saco de sus pensamientos, se acerco al lavabo y enjuago sus manos para después secarla con la impecable toalla de cocina que tenía cerca, salió de la cocina y dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada abrió, se encontró con Ranma que tan pronto como la vio le hiso un reclamo

Prometiste que me avisarías cualquier cosa que pasara Kasumi y Akane no ha ido a la escuela por lo que presumo, no todo está bien –me dijo seriamente Ranma

Bueno es que no ha pasado nada –le mentí sabiendo que era decisión de mi hermana que tanto quería contarle al ojiazul – es solo que Akane se ha sentido algo indispuesta, ¿quieres hablar con ella? -le pregunte y me di la vuelta de inmediato para llamar a mi hermana temerosa de que el muchacho leyera en mis ojos la desgracia que acosaba a mi familia….

…..

Oí como tocaban suavemente mi puerta para abrirla un segundo más tarde, Kasumi se asomo a la oscuridad de mi habitación

Akane ¿estas despierta? –Pregunto –Ranma ha venido, quiere hablar contigo

Ranma! Estaba aquí pensé nerviosa no me esperaba su visita a esta hora –Kasumi no le habrás dicho… -mis palabras se vieron interrumpidas por mi hermana

Por supuesto que no Akane, jamás le diría algo que tú no quisieses –me aseguro ella ofendida

Si claro discúlpame –le pedí avergonzada por haber pensado así de ella después de todo una acción así solo podía esperarla de Nabiki –dile que no puedo atenderle ahora, por favor Kasumi dile que venga más tarde, por la noche –le pedí a mi hermana sintiendo miedo de enfrentarme a Ranma en estos momentos, vi como mi hermana asentía y cerraba la puerta tras salir del cuarto y suspire mientras las palabras de Kasumi se repetían en mi mente "si yo estuviera en tu lugar no querría irme sin habérselo confesado" "es muy triste no saber si esa persona te puede corresponder cuando ni siquiera has hecho la lucha", de pronto note mis ojos inundados de lagrimas y tuve la respuesta a la pregunta que me había hecho un par de días atrás…no, yo no quería morir sin que Ranma supiera que lo amaba, así que por la noche cuando volviera, claro si es que lo hacía, no solo le contaría lo que me había dicho el médico sino que también le diría que estaba enamorada de él y que sea lo que Dios quiera, pensé

….

Kasumi no me había dejado ni responder cuando se había dado la vuelta y se había dirigido al segundo piso de la casa, en busca de su hermana imagine, me recargue en la pared y suspire, no me había creído ni una sola palabra de su tranquila respuesta y eso solo aumento mi preocupación, no encontraba razón por la cual Kasumi tuviera que mentir eso no era algo normal en ella, definitivamente algo muy malo estaba pasando….

Lo siento Ranma, está dormida y he preferido no molestarla, ¿Por qué no vuelves más tarde? –oí decir a Kasumi con su característica dulzura no había notado el instante en que volvió

¿Duerme?, estas segura –le dije incrédulo

Por supuesto, vuelve en la noche –me respondió, yo asentí y me retire iría a mi casa a darme una ducha, visitaría a Ukyo y después volvería a al dojo y esta vez pasara lo que pasara hablaría con Akane, pensé decidido…

….

Eran ya las 9 de la noche y Ranma no se había vuelto a aparecer por la casa, suspire sintiéndome repentinamente sola y decidí salir a tomar aire, a esas alturas mi familia ya debía estar durmiendo así que salí teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido, me acerque al estanque, me quite las sandalias y hundí mis pies en el agua, mire a mi alrededor y me pareció tan bonito el jardín en esos momentos, las luciérnagas iluminaban tenuemente todo a mi alrededor, envuelta en el silencio de la noche suspire…

¿Sabes que eso podría costarte un buen resfriado? –di un respingo en cuanto oí su voz no le había oído llegar

Y a ti que te importa como si te preocupara mucho –le dije sentida y molesta porque no se había tomado la molestia de saber antes de mí

Pero me importa, por supuesto que me importa, no sé ni cómo lo puedes dudar –replico el, sacándose los zapatos y sentándose a mi lado mientras hundía también sus pies en el estanque –y ahora señorita creo que es tiempo de que me cuentes el porqué de la bofetada del viernes –yo enrojecí ante su exigencia, pero él no había acabado aun –es mas Akane voy a ser directo, quiero que me digas que te dijo el médico porque estoy seguro que de alguna manera esa es la misma razón por la que me abofeteaste aunque no logro comprender porque –palidecí acobardándome de repente respecto a lo de revelar mi mas precioso secreto y en ese entonces las palabras de Kasumi volvieron a mi mente…

Está bien Ranma te diré lo que pasa –le dije suspirando

Te lo advierto Akane quiero la verdad y sabes que no podrás mentirme siempre has sido mala para eso –me advirtió yo suspire de nuevo preparándome para lo inevitable…

El médico me ha dicho que mi enfermedad no tiene remedio Ranma, es cuestión de meses que muera –le dije sin más preámbulos lo vi ponerse pálido y su rostro mostraba incredulidad, pero yo tenía planeado decirle algo mas había tomado una decisión y no pensaba echarme para atrás, no quería morir sin haberle confesado mi más preciado secreto….

…

RAYOS! Como me ha pasado esto –murmure enfadado, no había hecho nada de lo que me había propuesto pues tras ducharme me había quedado profundamente dormido y lo que era peor eran las 8:45 de la noche demasiado tarde como para aparecerme por el dojo Tendo a esta hora , no sería decente seguro ya todos estaban dormidos, tal vez lo mejor será ir mañana, NO! Que estas diciendo Ranma Saotome como se te puede ocurrir semejante tontería no puedes dejar pasar más tiempo me reñí mentalmente, me levante me coloque los zapatos y Salí por la ventana de la habitación pues lo último que quería era despertar a mis padres comencé a saltar de tejado en tejado hasta que llegue al que pertenecía al dojo, una vez ahí suspire ¿hacia cuanto que no hacia eso?¿serian ya 5 meses?, si así había sido, 5 meses atrás solía salir todas las noches con el único propósito de observar dormir a Akane, antes de salir con Ukyo, Akane me gustaba, me encantaba pero entonces comprendí que por más que lo deseara ella nunca me vería como algo mas y yo preferí mil veces su amistad a perderlo todo con ella, después había comenzado a salir con Ukyo y había acabado queriéndola poco a poco, me colgué del techo como había hecho otras tantas veces y toque su ventana pero nadie me respondió, hice acopio de todo mi valor para correr la ventana y entrar calladamente, tenía una seria idea de lo que me pasaría si despertaba bruscamente a Akane…mas sin embargo su cuarto estaba vacío no había nadie allí, suspire y salí de su habitación preguntándome donde podría estar, entonces me pareció escuchar algo, el sonido de que alguien chapoteaba en el estanque me asome con cuidado y la vi, ¿así que allí estaba? Pensé mientras la miraba mover sus pies dentro del estanque…

¿Sabes que eso podría costarte un buen resfriado? –le dije y le vi respingar, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi llegada

Y a ti que te importa como si te preocupara mucho – me reclamo no se necesitaba ser un genio para notar que estaba enfadada porque no me había acercado antes

Pero me importa, por supuesto que me importa, no sé ni cómo lo puedes dudar –replique –y ahora señorita creo que es tiempo de que me cuentes el porqué de la bofetada del viernes, es mas Akane voy a ser directo, quiero que me digas que te dijo el médico porque estoy seguro que de alguna manera esa es la misma razón por la que me abofeteaste aunque no logro comprender porque –le exigí

Está bien Ranma te diré lo que pasa –me dijo suspirando tras un instante en el que se había quedado callada

Te lo advierto Akane quiero la verdad y sabes que no podrás mentirme siempre has sido mala para eso –le advertí y la sensación de angustia creció en mi pecho sorprendentemente

El médico me ha dicho que mi enfermedad no tiene remedio Ranma, es cuestión de meses que muera –me soltó de repente y yo me puse pálido, mi rostro era la viva imagen de la incredulidad

¿Qué? –Le dije sorprendido jamás me hubiera imaginado una cosa así

Shh shh –me callo ella –no quiero hablar de eso ahora, solo quería que vineras porque tengo algo importante que decirte –su ojos se llenaron de lagrimas lo que me sorprendió –no quiero morir, aunque sé que es algo inevitable…

Y quien querría hacerlo –susurre por lo bajo sin dejarla siquiera terminar la oración, mas sin embargo ella no me dejo terminar tampoco, puso un dedo en mi labios acallándome

No quiero morir –repitió –al menos no –se interrumpió un segundo –al menos no sin que sepas que te amo Ranma, que me he enamorado de ti sin siquiera darme cuenta –ok ahora sí que el shock era completo ¿me amaba?, la mire sorprendido ahí parada con sus dedos en mis labios los cuales deslizo por mi mejilla en una tierna caricia, ahí en medio de la oscuridad de la noche lucia preciosa, las luciérnagas parecían volar a su alrededor iluminándola aun más de lo que la iluminaba la propia luz de su alma y yo no fui capaz de decirle nada, demasiado sorprendido como para pensar

No es necesario que digas nada –me dijo –yo se que estas enamorado de Ukyo es una chica linda con suerte –agrego y tan sorpresivamente como su confesión corrió hacia e interior de su casa, sin que yo alcanzase a reaccionar para detenerla, en ese instante al recordar sus lagrimas tome una decisión, Akane me necesitaba y yo estaría ahí para apoyarla, entonces note como mis ojos también se habían llenado de lagrimas y sentí morir algo en mi alma, al pensar que moriría…


	4. Capitulo 4 Noticias inesperadas

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mía, hago estas historias como pasatiempo y sin ningún ánimo de lucro….

NOTICIAS INESPERADAS

Tenía que hablar con Ukyo –eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando desperté al día siguiente, me había costado mucho dormir, el día anterior se me ha hecho el día mas agotador de mi vida, suspire y me levante dispuesto a darme un baño, hoy era un día importante, había tomado decisiones y tenía muchas noticias que dar….

…..

Le confesé que lo amaba y el simplemente no fue capaz de decir nada, así que antes de darle más tiempo entre corriendo a mi casa no quería arriesgarme a que me dijera lo que yo ya sabía…que estaba enamorado de Ukyo, lo único que quería era llorar así que tan pronto como entre a mi habitación me tire en la cama y llore amargamente hasta quedarme dormida…

…..

AKANE TENDO TE ODIO! –grite mientras lanzaba la fotografía que sostenía en mi mano, la fotografía donde aparecíamos él y yo, lloraba y no sabía si de rabia o tristeza, más bien creo que por ambos sentimientos –Dios que estúpida he sido –pensé amargamente cuantas ilusiones me había hecho en el trascurso de tan poco tiempo…

FLASH BACK

Este día parecía un día cualquiera y yo había decidido ir de compras, nada nuevo, nada distinto, las mismas personas atendiendo los puestos, nada que no hubiera hecho o visto antes, hasta que vi a mi novio al otro lado de la calle, sonreí el día se tornaba interesante cuando le pidiera ayuda y me acompañara a casa le daría un buen y merecido "premio", pero resulto obvio que no me había visto y estuve a punto de llamarle cuando se me fue la voz al verlo entrar a la joyería, mi pulso se acelero y me sonroje mientras mi mente comenzaba a crear una y mil fantasías, pero tenía que comprobarlo no me podía quedar con la curiosidad así que me acerque a un lugar desde donde el no podría verme al salir pero desde donde yo sí que podría observar cuando se fuera, fue algo relativamente rápido, pues media hora más tarde el estaba saliendo del local, lo vi alejarse y en cuanto estuve segura de que estaba lejos cruce la calle casi corriendo y entre a la joyería –señor por favor ¿el joven que ha salido hace unos momentos que vino a hacer?¿ha comprado algo? –pues si señorita, ha escogido un anillo de compromiso precioso y especial –mi corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad, no hice mucho mas caso al dependiente y murmure un distraído "gracias" mientras salía del lugar, flotando como en un sueño mientras imaginaba una y otra vez el anillo que estaba segura seria mío

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

…

Eran apenas las 10 de la mañana y yo ya me encontraba listo para salir de casa –volveré luego mama, no me esperen para comer, que pasen buen día –me despedí de mi madre, y antes de darle tiempo a responderme me puse a saltar por los tejados hasta llegar al centro, había llamado a casa de Ukyo, poco antes de salir pero ella no debía estar en casa pues no me había respondido, lo que tenia decirle a Ukyo era importante, lo principal de hecho, pero ya que no estaba no podía perder más tiempo, así que mientras esperaba a que ella estuviera en casa haría lo segundo en mi lista de prioridades: comprar un anillo de compromiso para Akane, lo había decidido me casaría con ella, me necesitaba y yo no iba a fallarle a quien era mi mejor amiga y la mujer que había cautivado mi corazón al poco tiempo de mi llegada a Nerima, estaba decidido así que solo me quedaba comenzar a preparar lo principal y entre eso estaba mi relación con Ukyo, tenía que terminar con ella y tenía que encontrar una manera de no lastimarla tanto porque parecía algo obvio que ella no se lo tomaría bien…

….

Cuan deprimida parecía su hermana aquella mañana –pensó Kasumi con tristeza, si bien era cierto que desde hacia varios día estaba así, hoy parecía más triste que nunca, y cuando ella había pretendido hablarle para distraerla…

FLASH BACK

Quisiera estar sola Kasumi, sino te molesta, no quiero hablar con nadie –me dijo sin siquiera mirarme

Pero Akane cariño que te sucede – trate de insistir

Nada Kasumi, por todos los cielos solo déjame sola! – me respondió molesta y en ese instante había decidido salir de la habitación de sus hermana, convencida de que permanecer ahí no le haría ningún bien a Akane pues solo conseguiría que se enojara

FIN DEL FLASSH BACK

Nabiki que bueno que llegas, ¿ha hablado contigo Akane sabes porque esta así? –pregunte a mi hermana cuando la vi entrar

Imagino que debe ser por la visita de anoche, al parecer no ha ido como le hubiese gustado –me respondió Nabiki con una media sonrisa, pero había dicho ¿visita? ¿De qué me hablaba?

¿Que quieres decir? –le pregunte extrañada

…

La gran sonrisa con la que me recibió me pareció más entusiasta de lo normal –hola Ukyo ¿Qué tal? –le dije mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de abordar el delicado tema que me traía este día a sus puertas

Hola Ranma cariño pasa – me dijo, yo asentí, ella cerró la puerta tras de mí y antes de darme cuenta se había colgado a mi cuello

Ehh Ukyo –dije moviéndome un poco para poner distancia –he venido porque hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar –le dije nervioso

Claro corazón dime lo que quieras –dijo y se acerco para besarme, yo esquive el beso de una manera no muy sutil que digamos, decidiendo que era mejor que no diera más largas, en cuanto antes explotara la bomba mejor seria

Ukyo no he venido precisamente a esto, a decir verdad lo que me trae aquí es algo mucho muy distinto –gradualmente vi como su enorme sonrisa iba bajando su intensidad –he venido, porque tenía que decirte que no podemos continuar viéndonos, me casare con Akane –anuncie y vi como su sonrisa murió por completo de un solo golpe

¿Es un chiste verdad?, es un chiste y de muy al gusto, Ranma no deberías jugar con estas cosas – murmuro, miro mi rostro y no hicieron falta más palabras, mi seriedad le comprobó que no era ningún chiste –¿has estado engañándome verdad? Todo este tiempo, cuando me decías que mis celos hacia ella eran ilógicos porque era solo tu amiga, ¿estabas burlándote de mí no es cierto?, como has podido hacerme esto Ranma, como te has atrevido cuando yo te di todo lo que podía dar, me entregue a ti ¿y así me pagas?, CIELOS SOY UNA ESTÚPIDA –grito ella echándose a llorar

No fue algo planeado, Ukyo escucha por favor! –le rogué me dolía mucho lastimarla de este modo

IBAS DE MI CAMA A LA DE SUYA! –grito de nuevo furiosa

NO!, escucha Ukyo sea lo que sea que estés pensando te estás equivocando, las cosas no han sucedido así –le dije exasperado

Entonces como han pasado dímelo porque no lo entiendo, TODAVIA HACE UNOS DÍAS TE ACOSTASTE CONMIGO- exploto ella de nuevo

AKANE ESTA MAL –grite para hacerme oír por encima de ella, quien se callo abruptamente y me miro incrédula –va a morir –le dije en un susurro –ella es mi mejor amiga, tengo que apoyarla, me necesita más que nunca –le dije evitando por supuesto contarle su confesión y mis viejos sentimientos por ella

Pero Ranma cariño, ¿tu me quieres entonces? –me pregunto ella quedamente

Claro que si, si no te quisiera no habría salido contigo durante estos meses –le dije sinceramente

Entonces no es necesario que nos sacrifiques, no tienes que casarte con ella para apoyarla, basta con tu amistad como siempre –dijo, segura de que yo entendería su lógica

Lo sé, pero es una decisión que ya he tomado Ukyo, no hay marcha atrás –le dije con seguridad mientras pensaba que también quería muchísimo a Akane, lo suficiente como para casarme con ella por hacerla feliz

Entonces no hay nada más que debamos decirnos, discúlpame si no comprendo tus razones, que además me parecen tontas, vete por favor –me pidió ella llorando de nuevo

Ukyo no ha sido mi intención lastimarte, eso es algo que tienes que en… –quise disculparme, pero no me dejo terminar

No! No digas nada mas, solo vete Ranma, VETE! –grito y yo Salí de su casa había hecho lo que correspondía hacer, me hubiera gustado en ese instante ir a mi casa, pero aun me quedaba algo importante por hacer, no quería desperdiciar ni un día de lo que pudiera quedarle a la mujer que esperaba se convirtiera esta noche en mi prometida, así que con paso decidid me encamine hacia el dojo Tendo.

….

¿Que quieres decir? Me pregunto extrañada, juro que algunas veces Kasumi me parecía de lo mas ingenua

Ayer ha venido Ranma –le dije esperando que comprendiera de una vez –ha estado aquí ya bastante tarde, baje por un vaso de agua a media madrugada cuando los vi conversando y no sabes cómo lamento no haberme podido acercar par oír de que hablaban –murmure mientras reía, Kasumi me dirigió una reprobatoria mirada

¿Y que más? –pregunto, yo sonreí, parecía ser que no era la única a la que le hubiese gustado saber mas

No lo sé, lo único que sé es que mientras trataba de encontrar un lugar más apropiado apenas me dio tiempo de esconderme cuando Akane entro llorosa a la casa –me pareció que Kasumi me diría algo cuando el sonido de una conocida voz nos interrumpió, Kasumi se apresuro a la puerta y yo fui detrás de ella

¿Esta Akane? Necesito hablar con ella Kasumi es urgente –dijo la voz con una seriedad que me sorprendió…

…

Hola! A todos mis apreciados lectores una vez más ratifico mis disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, ya he hablado del motivo de mi ausencia con anterioridad por lo que me he regañado hoy y he decidido sacar adelante este capítulo, que por cierto espero haya sido de su agrad y espero tener la continuación muy pronto…

No se olviden de dejar sus reviews no saben lo importantes y gratificantes que son para nosotros los y las autoras

Sin mas por el momento

Un beso… Anne Saotome Tendo


	5. Capitulo 5 Dulces sorpresas

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mía, hago estas historias como pasatiempo y sin ningún ánimo de lucro….

DULCES SORPRESAS

¿Esta Akane? Necesito hablar con ella Kasumi es urgente –pregunte a Kasumi con seriedad

¿Akane?, si bueno ella está en su habitación Ranma, pero no se ha sentido muy bien –me respondió Kasumi amablemente

¿Es que acaso no has hablado lo suficiente con ella anoche Ranma? –Oí decir a Nabiki con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro –debió habernos estado espiando –pensé pero la ignore, me llamo más la atención el comentario de Kasumi acerca de Akane "no se ha sentido muy bien".

¿Se puso mal? ¿Va estar bien? ¿Ya la vio un medico? –pregunte con ansiedad, apartando de Nabiki la reprobatoria mirada que su hermana le otorgaba por su comentario anterior

No, no ella está muy bien, bueno tan bien como…., Nabiki podrías por favor llamar a Akane dile que Ranma desea hablar con ella –Kasumi no termino la oración incapaz de referirse a aquello que le quitaría a su hermana y así, en vez de eso mando a Nabiki a buscar Akane, la aludida resoplo, dirigiéndole a su hermana una mirada de reproche y se alejo rumbo al segundo piso de la casa

Ranma, pasa por favor necesito hablar contigo unos momentos –dijo Kasumi atrayendo mi atención

Claro Kasumi por supuesto –murmure mientras la seguía a la sala de estar

Ranma quiero ser franca, Nabiki me ha dicho que has hecho llorar a mi hermana, no sé qué paso y probablemente pienses que no me incumbe, pero en la situación actual de Akane no creo que este bien que tu… -comenzó Kasumi hablando con seriedad, no la deje terminar yo estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo que decía

Estoy de acuerdo Kasumi, pero cuando te digo que no se por qué se ha echado a llorar te digo la verdad, me ha dicho algo que no me esperaba y antes de darme cuenta ha corrido hecha un mar de lagrimas, yo no busco dañarla, lo que me ha dicho me ha hecho tomar ciertas decisiones, por eso estoy aquí –Kasumi me miro con sorpresa y yo imagine que ella sabría que era lo que Akane me había dicho, no tuvimos tiempo de hablar más pues en ese instante llego Akane en compañía de Nabiki

Ranma, ¿vamos al dojo? –pregunto quedamente

No, vamos al jardín –le dije mientras tomaba su mano y la miraba con dulzura, pensando que el bello jardín de la casa era más apropiado que el dojo para lo que tenía en mente….

…

¿El jardín?, ¿Por qué el jardín? –pensé extrañada, ellos siempre solían hablar en el dojo, no, aquí había gato encerrado y de ninguna manera me lo iba a perder, así que los seguí desde una distancia "prudente"

Nabiki, ¿qué estás haciendo? –mi hermana me reprendió en un susurro

Ohh vamos Kasumi, sígueme o ignórame por favor –le dije, prácticamente sin detenerme, no resistí la sonrisa cuando una sonrojada Kasumi, siguió mis espiadores pasos, tenía la sospecha de que lo de hoy estaría bastante relacionado con aquello, sea lo que fuese, que habían estado hablando bien hablado ayer y al parecer mi hermana tampoco podía con su curiosidad.

….

Nabiki, ¿qué estás haciendo? –reprendí a mi hermana, susurrando por lo bajo

Ohh vamos Kasumi, sígueme o ignórame por favor –rogo con cara de fastidio, lo dude unos segundos antes de salir también con ella, la curiosidad era demasiada, no curiosidad no, preocupación, me dije a mi misma

Kasumi por favor ten cuidado no vayan a verte –me pidió Nabiki –no hagas ruido –agrego por lo bajo mientras se encogía contra la pared, ocultándose, me limite a imitarla...

Bien ya estamos en el jardín, así que por favor dime de una vez que necesitas Ranma ya es bastante tarde –la voz de mi hermana nos llego bastante clara, sin duda Nabiki había elegido un buen lugar para observar

Necesito muchas cosas Akane, pero antes quiero preguntarte ¿Por qué has huido tan repentinamente anoche? –Ranma sonaba y se notaba serio

Perdóname si no pude soportar quedarme a escuchar tu rechazo en ese instante, de hecho no tienes por qué estar aquí hoy, ya sé que estas con Ukyo así que debiste ahorrarte la visita –las palabras de mi hermanita me sorprendieron, se oía muy enfadada

¿De dónde has sacado eso? –el tono de Ranma sonaba disgustado

Es lo obvio, por eso te quedaste silencioso, pensando en la mejor manera de rechazarme, yo solo me ahorre el rechazo –dijo mi hermana –yo no pretendía que abandonases a Ukyo, solo… -mi hermana suspiro y agrego –no quería morir sin que lo supieras –termino quedamente, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, frente a mi Nabiki se quedaba estática al oírla referir a la muerte...

No! Eso no, Akane esto no está saliendo como lo planee –replico Ranma acercándose repentinamente hasta lograr abrazarla –ella hizo ademan de interrumpirlo pero él no lo permitió – ¿como querías que reaccionara? ¿Cómo debe uno reaccionar, cuando te dicen una cosa así?, y no me refiero a tus sentimientos Akane, me refiero a que vas a… -Ranma no fue capaz de terminar la oración que se convirtió en un sollozo quedo

Ran… Ranma –murmuro mi hermana con tono sorprendido

No quiero perderte Akane, yo tampoco puedo soportar pensar que algo pueda pasarte sin haber sido capaz de hablarte también de mis sentimientos –susurro Ranma sin dejar de abrazarla –no puedo y no quiero –dijo separándose poco a poco de mi hermana hasta tomarle las manos, dulcemente se llevo una de estas los labios, deposito un tierno beso en ella y nos dejo sorprendidas a todas cuando prosiguió arrodillándose….

…

Bien ya estamos en el jardín, así que por favor dime de una vez que necesitas Ranma ya es bastante tarde –le dije fingiendo que posaba mi atención en el estanque de el jardín, era una noche preciosa, pero ahí con Ranma a mi lado, realmente no era capaz de admirarla…

Necesito muchas cosas Akane, pero antes quiero preguntarte ¿Por qué has huido tan repentinamente anoche? –me pregunto, me sentí muy enfada de repente ¿acaso el hubiese preferido que me quedara para escuchar que él no sentía lo mismo? ¿A eso había venido hoy?

Perdóname si no pude soportar quedarme a escuchar tu rechazo en ese instante, de hecho no tienes por qué estar aquí hoy, ya sé que estas con Ukyo así que debiste ahorrarte la visita –le informe completamente molesta

¿De dónde has sacado eso? –pregunto disgustado, su expresión parecía tener un tono de incredulidad

Es lo obvio, por eso te quedaste silencioso, pensando en la mejor manera de rechazarme, yo solo me ahorre el rechazo –le dije–yo no pretendía que abandonases a Ukyo, solo…–suspire, mi enfado se esfumo tan velozmente como había aparecido –no quería morir sin que lo supieras –termine mi oración prácticamente susurrando

No! Eso no, Akane esto no está saliendo como lo planee –dijo Ranma mientras repentinamente me tomaba en brazos –hice ademan de interrumpirlo pero él no lo permitió – ¿como querías que reaccionara? ¿Cómo debe uno reaccionar, cuando te dicen una cosa así?, y no me refiero a tus sentimientos Akane, me refiero a que vas a… -Ranma no fue capaz de continuar, incapaz de pronunciar esa terrible palabra

Ran… Ranma –susurre, sin poder creerme lo que ocurría, Ranma estaba llorando, sollozaba en mi hombro

No quiero perderte Akane, yo tampoco puedo soportar pensar que algo pueda pasarte sin haber sido capaz de hablarte también de mis sentimientos –susurro el sin dejar de abrazarme, mientras sus palabras y actos me dejaban sorprendida y confundida –no puedo y no quiero –continuo separándose poco a poco de mi, tomándome las manos, dulcemente se llevo una de ellas a los labios y deposito un tierno beso en ella, mi corazón tembló un instante y se detuvo por otro cuando lo vi arrodillarse a mis pies, sin soltar mis manos –Akane, ¿te casarías conmigo? –pidió mirándome a los ojos, los míos se llenaron de lagrimas, incrédula de lo que vivía me sentí como en un sueño.

Ranma, yo….

…..

NOTAS FINALES:

MIL, MIL, NO UN MILLON DE DISCULPAS!

Ya sé, no tengo perdón, deberían castigarme cruelmente, lo sé, se que hace mucho pero mucho tiempo que no actualizo, también estoy consciente de ello, no tengo la verdad ninguna disculpa aceptable para este hecho tan lamentable, así que no intentare excusarme de forma alguna, solo puedo decir que pase por un horrible tiempo sin sentir inspiración alguna y aunque no puedo decir que me siento recuperada ya de esa sensación, sin duda alguna me siento mucho mejor lo suficiente para permitirme sacar adelante este capítulo, siendo sincera, me ha gustado pero creo que pudo haber quedado muchísimo mejor, más largo quizás, pero lamentablemente esto lo que he logrado conseguir, solo me queda esperar que sea de su agrado…

A modo de disculpa también me permito dedicar este capítulo a todas aquellas personas que lo han leído, me encantaría que dejasen sus reviews, ya saben que cualquier sugerencia o comentario e incluso críticas constructivas son siempre bien recibidos, adoraría saber si les gusto, que les hubiese gustado o cualquier cosa que gusten decir, de verdad amo los reviews, de hecho el haber recibido en esta semana 3 ha sido el impulso que ha logrado sacar este capítulo a flote, así que gracias a todos ustedes por ese pequeño empujón, ustedes lo han hecho posible, espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado…

En cuanto a la próxima actualización, la verdad es que no me atrevo a prometer nada, pero tengo pensado y de verdad espero lograrlo, subir un capitulo cada mes, lamentablemente estos tendrían que alternarse con los de la otra historia que sigo, pues también me debo a sus lectores, así que si ahora estamos a finales de marzo debería actualizar SDD a finales de abril y el nuevo capítulo de SDA estaría llegando a finales mayo…., si sé que es mucho tiempo pero la verdad no quiero exigirme demasiado y arriesgarme de nuevo a caer en la falta de inspiración, por lo que considero que esperar 2 meses por capitulo es mucho mejor que esperar casi un año…., si puedo entre las múltiples actividades que me absorben ahora y si mis musas de inspiración no me fallan tratare de reducir ese tiempo de espera.

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo porque sin duda he escrito más de lo que pretendía, si continuo así las "notas finales" serán más largas que el capitulo en si… ¬_¬!

Así que sin más por el momento nos leemos!

Un beso…. Anne Saotome Tendo % ;)


	6. Capitulo 6 Me enamore de tu sonrisa

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mía, hago estas historias como pasatiempo y sin ningún ánimo de lucro….

CAPITULO 6

ME ENAMORE DE TU SONRISA

Bien ya estamos en el jardín, así que por favor dime de una vez que necesitas Ranma ya es bastante tarde –me dijo ella, su mirada concentrada en el estanque del jardín.

Necesito muchas cosas Akane, pero antes quiero preguntarte ¿Por qué has huido tan repentinamente anoche? –le pregunte, necesitaba saber que había pasado por su mente en aquel momento para huir así

Perdóname si no pude soportar quedarme a escuchar tu rechazo en ese instante, de hecho no tienes por qué estar aquí hoy, ya sé que estas con Ukyo así que debiste ahorrarte la visita –me dijo, parecía realmente enojada

¿De dónde has sacado eso? –pregunte con incredulidad y molestia, incapaz de creer que hubiese llegado a dicha conclusión

Es lo obvio, por eso te quedaste silencioso, pensando en la mejor manera de rechazarme, yo solo me ahorre el rechazo –me dijo–yo no pretendía que abandonases a Ukyo, solo…–se interrumpió un instante suspirando y pareció entristecer un poco –no quería morir sin que lo supieras – termino susurrando

No! Eso no, Akane esto no está saliendo como lo planee –dije acercándome lo suficiente para tomarla en brazos quiso interrumpirme pero no lo estaba dispuesto a permitirlo – ¿cómo querías que reaccionara? ¿Cómo debe uno reaccionar, cuando te dicen una cosa así?, y no me refiero a tus sentimientos Akane, me refiero a que vas a…—le replique para luego callarme, incapaz de pronunciar aquella terrible palabra cuya solo idea me provocaba un dolor inmenso y esa opresión en el pecho que me ahogaba

Ran… Ranma –ella susurro mi nombre, mientras yo no podía contener mi dolor ante la idea de perderla, llorando como un niño sobre su hombro

No quiero perderte Akane, yo tampoco puedo soportar pensar que algo pueda pasarte sin haber sido capaz de hablarte también de mis sentimientos –le susurre sin soltarla, apretando incluso aún más ese abrazo, necesitaba sentirla, el pensar en que la perdería despertó en mi esa necesidad, de saberla ahí conmigo en aquel instante como si de esa forma pudiera retenerla por siempre –no puedo y no quiero –continúe soltándola por fin lentamente aunque no del todo, la tome de las manos llevándome por instinto una de ellas a los labios para depositar ahí un beso de total y completa adoración, antes de arrodillarme a sus pies–Akane, ¿te casarías conmigo? –pedí mientras la miraba a los ojos perdiéndome en su oscura y achocolatada mirada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pude evitar asustarme un poco aunado a mi nerviosismo por su posible respuesta

Ranma, yo...

***RyA***

Mi corazón se había detenido al escuchar a mi pequeña hermana referir a la muerte, la sola idea me martirizaba, ¿acaso no había sido suficiente con la perdida de mama? Que ahora también la perderíamos a ella—pensé con el corazón comprimido, cuando volví a ser consiente de todo a mi alrededor me sorprendí al ver a Ranma arrodillándose frente a mi hermana, mire a Kasumi un instante solamente para comprobar que parecía tan sorprendida como yo…

¿De qué me perdí?—Le susurre solo para ser ignorada, la siempre recta Kasumi no estaba dispuesta a perderse un solo detalle solo por contestarme o tal vez era que simplemente estaba tan falta de respuestas como yo, tras un suspiro volqué toda mi atención al nervioso momento protagonizado por mi hermanita y aquel chico que al parecer pretendía convertirse en parte de nuestra familia…

***RyA***

Por su cabeza desfilaban todos aquellos recuerdos que en algún momento le endulzaron la vida, el día en que le pidió una cita a Ranma, aquel primer nervioso beso que se atrevió a robarle al muchacho, el día en que Ranma le pidió que fuera su novia, el primer beso que Ranma le dio por propia voluntad y muchos otros besos más, las primeras atrevidas caricias, el caluroso momento en que le había entregado su virginidad, aquella noche que para ella había sido la más mágica de todas y que ahora simplemente era el recuerdo de su gran estupidez…

Le había dado todo lo que tenía y el simplemente la había usado y ahora la dejaba tirada como si no fuera más que una basura— ¿Porque? Ranma ¿porque?—lloraba amargamente—si te lo di todo, ¿si no hice otra cosa más que buscar la manera de ser todo lo que pudieras desear?, todo es culpa de Akane, siempre la miraste de una manera especial, ¿Qué creías Ranma? ¿Qué no lo notaba? Por más que siempre dijeras que mis celos eran tontos y sin fundamentos todo era mentira porque… ahí estaba aquel brillo en tus ojos al verla, ese brillo que yo sabía que no era simplemente amistad y aun así fui estúpida porque estaba segura que no me dejarías nunca, porque fui tuya, fuiste el primero y estúpidamente pensé que me querías y que no te alejarías de mí nunca—lloro totalmente destruida mientras el dolor, la tristeza y el enojo la consumían…

Pero esto no va a quedarse así Ranma, me voy a vengar! Y vas a arrepentirte de haberte burlado de mí, Akane no va quedarse contigo feliz de la vida, me encargare de que sufra tanto como yo con tu traición—juro decidida…

***RyA***

Ranma yo… ¿es enserio?—le pregunte cada vez más incrédula—por supuesto que es enserio—asevero el con gesto ofendido—pero como puede ser! ¿Ranma estas tratado de burlarte de mí?—le dije incapaz de decidirme por un sentimiento: emoción por su propuesta, tristeza ante la idea de que lo hiciera solo por lastima o furia por pedírmelo teniendo una novia—por supuesto que no Akane! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?—su gesto ofendido acentuándose cada vez más— ¿y qué es lo que quieres que piense? ¿Por qué haces esto? No quiero tu lástima! Te dije lo que sentía porque de verdad necesitaba que lo supieras antes pero no necesito esto, no necesito que hagas esto solo por lastima mucho menos cuando tú y yo sabemos que estas con Ukyo, ERES UN TONTO!—le grite con los ojos llorosos y me daba la vuelta para alejarme de el con rapidez corriendo hacia la casa—Akane espera un minuto, escúchame!—pidió sujetando mi brazo para detener mi huida, lo abofeteé liberándome de su agarre y corrí hasta a mi habitación completamente confundida…

***RyA***

Ese golpe sí que dolió, definitivamente esto no era lo que planee— pensé mientras Akane escapaba de mi agarre y corría dentro de su casa, me apreste a ir detrás de ella, tenía que explicarle, no podía dejar que se quedara con esas ideas absurdas, tenía que decirle que nada me unía ya a Ukyo y que la lastima ni siquiera figuraba en mis razones ni de la más mínima manera…

Ranma espera! Déjala ir lo mejor es que no siga alterándose—me dijo Kasumi tratando de detenerme—la voz de la razón—pensé pero en este caso no la tenía—no Kasumi, no puedo dejarla ir, simplemente no puedo dejarla pensando todo esas cosas sin sentido—replique y corrí hasta alcanzarla, era tarde se había encerrado en su habitación pero aun así tendría que escucharme

Akane por favor tenemos que hablar—rogué tocando su puerta—vete Ranma, vete por favor—me dijo con voz quebrada y sollozante—no Akane no voy a irme hasta que me escuches—le advertí—no quiero hacerlo Ranma, no quiero escucharte, vete!—repitió ella una vez mas

Lo siento Akane pero no voy a complacerte esta vez, ya no estoy con Ukyo termine con ella Akane, y estas equivocada ¿lastima? ¿De verdad crees que eso es lo que me hizo venir aquí hoy?—le pregunte dolido de que pensara tal cosa, aunque ni siquiera contesto así que proseguí seguro de que al menos me oía—lo que me trajo aquí hoy Akane ha sido la desesperación, la desesperación y el dolor de pensar en perderte y no ser capaz de luchar por lo que desee desde el primer instante en que te vi Akane, porque te amo, ¿me oyes? Me enamore desde que te conocí cuando me sonreíste y me ofreciste tu amistad aquel que fue mi primer día en un instituto nuevo, me enamore de tu sonrisa y aun así me conforme porque tu no parecías tener el mas mínimo interés en mí y preferí mil veces tu amistad a no tenerte, solo quería seguir teniendo tu sonrisa y me conforme con lo que pensé que sería siempre un sueño platónico, de una vida junto a ti, no sabes la emoción que sentí cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mi—no supe en que momento había comenzado a llorar de nuevo, pues su silencio me dolía—y como me sentí cuando dijiste que vas a … a… ohh Dios Akane no puedo soportar la siquiera la idea—no fui consiente de el instante en que abrió la puerta, totalmente dolido con la idea de perderla, pero si fui consciente de sus brazos rodeándome por la espalda y sus lágrimas mojando mi camisa—¿de verdad?—susurro quedamente—si Akane, de verdad—le dije girándome para abrazarla pegándola a mi pecho besando con ternura su frente—cásate conmigo Akane, cúmpleme ese sueño que llegue a creer imposible y te juro que buscare hacerte dichosa por todo el tiempo que se me permita—le rogué mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo la diminuta y aterciopelada cajita negra abriéndola ante sus ojos, ahora llenos de emoción…

Si Ranma, sea cual sea el tiempo que me quede en la vida, quiero pasarla junto a ti—respondió, llenándome de alivio y emoción…

***Ranma y Akane***

…Por siempre…

No sé si aún siga siguiendo alguien la historia pero aun así la terminare, ya hace mucho de la última actualización pero por fin ha llegado el nuevo capítulo, no voy a prometer fecha para el siguiente porque la verdad no se ni cuándo será, espero ya no me tome tanto tiempo como ahora, y pues ojala que os guste el capítulo, saludos! Un beso... Anne Saotome Tendo…


End file.
